


Inkstained

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Toph is a gremlin, Zuko is using what the therapist taught him, it's not working well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Even as Police Chief, Toph still has a bad habit of causing problems on purpose. This time it's Zuko who has to deal with it.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Kudos: 45





	Inkstained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avatraang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatraang/gifts).



"Calm down, Zuko. No need to get your panties in a twist. I'm only here to establish an alibi," Toph says, and kicks her feet onto Zuko's desk, briefly regretting that she can no longer know what expression he made when she mentioned his ‘panties’. The papers shift and crinkle under her heels. When she wiggles her toes, she knocks an inkwell over. 

_ Oops _ .

Zuko doesn't seem amused, turning the inkwell upright again, before stiffly bending down to fetch a blotter, to try to clean up the spilled ink. He gives up after a second and sighs, for the fifth time since Toph first came into his office, pulling up another chair. It squeaks and groans when he sits down—she's in his good one. She smirks.

"Toph, you're the Chief of Police now. You can't just prank your officers any time you feel like it."

"Why not?” she asks, and for a second she misses the neat spin-chair that Sokka made for her. Sadly, it’s back in her office at the station, and her office at the station— in fact, the station as a whole— is a no-go for another few hours.

“It's good practice for them—keeps them on their toes,” she continues with a grin. Zuko swallows audibly. “And it’s all in good fun anyway. Relax, Lizard-lord," Druk picks up his head from underneath the hem of Zuko's robes. She can smell the puff of smoke that drifts from his nostrils. It smells a bit like the treats that Mai feeds him under the table when Zuko's not paying attention. 

"It'll be fine."

Zuko sighs, and pinches his nose.

"I hope you get what you deserve for this. I really do," he says, and it's clear that he's given up trying to make her leave. She leans forward and pats his cheek.

"Aw, poor Firelord," she says mockingly.

The mess at her feet catches her attention again, and Toph grabs an ink-soaked page and winces.

"I hope these weren't too important."

A second passes in silence.

Then Zuko starts shouting at her, and Toph leans back, smiling to herself. She’d been meaning to figure out where Sparky’s temper had gone.

Looks like she found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @avatraang for the prompt! <3
> 
> If you want to send in a prompt of your own, you can find me on tumblr @justoceanmyth.


End file.
